The True Fight: Seireitou Hyuga vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki
The Story Thus Far 3 years ago, a fight that nearly destroyed the world occured. This was a battle between the Denkiteki Sannin no Ninseken. Since then, they have trained to hone their skills, becoming stronger than even Rokudou Sennin, Zukia Tojiro, and even Myoken through their combined strength. They have since retired to their respective positions: Ryun Uchiha as the Gokage Sennin, Seireitou Hyuga as Lord Sekennousama, and Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki as Rosutorikujou Sennin. They have fought together, trained together, and survived the tests throughout their training. After all this, Seireitou Hyuga has traveled to finally earn the respect of his rival, and friend, Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki. Sake, With a Side of Battle Hikaru was walking through the streets of Kurisutarugakure admiring the architecture. He was in the village to meet with Lady Kurisutarukage, to discuss the progress in the Crystal Mines. He then sensed a familiar prescence and noticed a note on the ground. He picked it up and read what it said: Hikaru, I feel that our last fight was a little unfair, considering you lost all motivation after I used my Shukai. I wish to fight you again, but I want this one thing. Hikaru looked further into the letter, and read the bold print. Release your Shukai, or I will kill you. Hikaru swore, then said to himself, "Doesn't he realize the consequences?" He then looked further in the letter and was stunned to read: But I want to fight you in my realm. I realize the danger it brings to the Human world, and the Other World can withstand such power. Seireitou Hikaru sighed, and then he wrote on the back of the letter: I Accept. He then saw the letter disappear, and another letter was in it's place that said: Good. Meet me at the site we fought at 3 years ago. With that, Hikaru set out for the field near Kagegakure 2. Reunion As Seireitou sat on a large rock on the outskirts of Kagegakure 2, he felt a familiar presense and smiled. "Hikaru, you've finally arrived" said seireitou as Hikaru walked out of the forest into the clearing. "Seireitou...... its been awhile" said Hikaru A Large golden portal of energy appeared behind Seireitou. "Follow Me, Hikaru" he said as he jumped into the portal. Hikaru followed him in and arrived to a beautiful clearing, the green grass, and the trees all nice and lush. The sky was pinkish and very few clouds in the sky. "Welcome Hikaru, to the Other World. Ive asked Rokudou to reserve this area for us so no-one gets in the way. This time, the whole planet is our ring, just you and me, and relax, even our powers wont cause any damage outside the planet, ive asked Rokudou and Ha to protect everything around the Other World Universe, so this time, you have no excuses not to fight at your fullest" said seireitou as he put his hand on his blade. Hikaru smiled, "Good. Now this time," said Hikaru as he drew his swords. "I can fight to my absolute." He then said, "Protect, Gyakujoukusariken." Seireitou smirked, "yeah, now i dont have to hold back either" said seireitou". "Burn down the gates of divinity, KyuubiTaishou!" said seireitou as his sword become a large katana with red kyuubi fur in the guard and 9 mini kyuubi tails on the end of the hilt. "Its go time, Hikaru!" said seireitou smiling. The Two Strongest: The Battle Begins Hikaru then looked to the sky and said, "Even though this is a different world, the sky, it's like a beautiful picture..." He then turned to Seireitou, "I have a question." Seireitou looked up and smiled, "Go ahead, shoot" said seireitou. "Do you want me to fight in Shikai, or just as my Shadow Blade is now?" asked Hikaru. "Well, id have to choose, well, for now, Shikai" said seireitou as he pointed KyuubiTaishou at Hikaru. "I warn you not to take me lightly this time" said seireitou. "Okay," said a disappointed Hikaru. He held out his blades and said, "Show your power, Shinsei Gyakujoukusariken." He looked at Seireitou. "I think that it might be better this way. Before it would be like fighting with a twig against a log. Or would it?" He smiled, and said, "Let's get to it!" "Alright!" said seireitou as his aura started to level the area around him and he yelled, KatonGetsuga! which went towards Hiakru with great speed and force. Hikaru just stood there watching the KatonGetsuga come toward him. The blast was nanometers from Hikaru when it exploded. Seireitou smirked at this, but he looked deeper into the dust. He saw Hikaru. There wasn't even a single scratch on him. Not even a single speck of dust had gotten on him. Hikaru frowned, "Is that it? I thought you weren't holding back." "No, i was just seeing if you were awake, is all" said seireitou as he flashed in front of Hikaru. "The only question is, is if your taking this seriously?" said seireitou as another seireitou, not a clone sliced KyuubiTaishou through Hikaru's back. "Hey, thanks for getting that awful itch on my back," said Hikaru. Seireitou smiled, "I should have known...." he thought as he backed away from Hikaru. "Now, lets see" said seireitou as he looked around, "That'll work" he thought. Seireitou activated his Ragnarok and watched Hikaru, waiting for his move. Hikaru yawned and asked, "You said you wanted to take this seriously. If you just keep attacking with little scratches like that, I might as well leave." Seireitou smirked, "Yeah, your right, fine, its time to stop playing around" said seireitou as he disappeared and seireitou walked from a nearby tree. "Looks like a shadow clone isnt of much use against you" said seireitou as he yelled KatonGetsuga, which targeted Hikaru. Hikaru put out one hand and stopped the blast, yet the blast continued to push and push, causing Hikaru to use his other hand as well, but to no luck, the blast still went right through him and blasted the surrounding area as well. Some would think Seireitou would smile right now, but no, he stayed with a serious expression. Hikaru was flat on the ground. He then jolted up and said, "You actually tried hard on that one? Cause it was kinda sad." As Hikaru talked, Seireitou was gone, and no-where to be seen. "Are you really that slow" said seireitou as he was right behind Hikaru. "I accually didnt try to hurt you with that, but you'll know what i mean soon enough" said seireitou as he flipped oevr Hikaru and met him eye to eye. Seireitou hit Hikaru's blade as the two connected. "Hikaru, im fight ing you today not to prove myself, but to earn your respect" said seireitou as he said "Dragon Strike!" and the giant arcs of lightning enveloped both Hikaru and Seireitou. Enough Playing Around: The True Fight Begins "'Enough Playing Around: The True Fight Begins?'" asked Hikaru. He sighed and said, "So you want my respect? Well, Seireitou, you'll have to give all that you've got." "Tuh, i intend to, Hikaru" said seireitou. "Then maybe, i can prove to myself that i can defeat even the greatest like Echo and Hikaru" he thought to himself as he released his Ragnarok eyes. Seireitou pointed his sword forward and red chakra gathered to him and the blade. "Ban-KAI!" he yelled as a large explosion rocked the land. Out of the smoke, seireitou stood in a red light overcoat with KyuubiTaishou more compact. "Our true fight starts here, hikaru!" he yelled, even smiling slightly, out of happiness of fighting the very person said to be the best of the best and one of his own friends too. Hikaru sighed and said, "Bankai, already? Come on. Even I can defeat your Bankai with my Shikai." He readied an attack stance and said, "Seireitou, Do you know the difference between you and me?" "Save it Hikaru, i dont need one of you lectures!" he yelled as he clashed with Hikaru and pushed him back while his sword was enveloped in a KatonGetsuga and he swung his blade at Hikaru several times. "Well, I'll answer anyway," said Hikaru, dodging the blasts, "The difference is that you can't stand having someone more powerful than you. You always have to be on top. You need to show that you can do whatever, and have no one tell you otherwise." "I TOLD YOU ONCE AND ILL SAY IT AGAIN, I COULD CARE LESS WITH BEING THE BEST, I ONLY CARE ABOUT DEFEATING YOU, YOU ARE MY FINAL TARGET, HIKARU!" he yelled as he blasted Hikaru with blasts as big as mountains. Hikaru jumped from the explosion and stood on a nearby tree. "I'm your target? And you think defeating me will have me give you my respect?" Hikaru looked to the sky, "If you care less about being the best, why do you still have that Hollow inside you? I'd think that you'd have gotten rid of it by now." Seireitou become enraged but then returned to a calm face. Hikaru stopped and faced Seireitou. Seireitou picked up his blade and blew Hikaru away, cutting his shirt in two and causing a large gash on his whole upper body. Seireitou picked his head and spoke, "Cause im not some coward who runs away from battles, you gave up your hollow cause you didnt want to put in the extra work to make it your own. Also, even if defeating you doesnt make you respect me, at least, i can finally respect myself again. When Ryun and i fought you, i saw how powerful you were and i compared it to mine. I couldnt even look myself in the mirror, cause all i saw was a failure who needed help from another just to last against someone powerful. I vowed to become strong enough to defeat you, not just for my cause, but, in the even that someone like you were to hurt my friends, i would have the power to save them, thats why. Your one of my freinds too, and if someone stronger then you who tried to hurt you, id be able to protect you and everyone!" said seireitou as he pointed his blade at Hikaru, "release your Shukai, Hikaru!" he yelled.